


Looking Up

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [19]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't Be Fooled By The Title, Gen, mentions of Glorfindel's death, there's nothing happy about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: To lay in death saved him.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Prompt:  
> "All goes onward and outward, nothing collapses,  
> And to die is different from what any one supposed, and luckier."  
> -Walt Whitman, excerpt from "Song of Myself"

* * *

To have lain awake, staring at the sky on a sunny afternoon, guessing at the shape of clouds in this very spot seemed a dream from ages ago now. Bunnies and horses racing's across fields and oceans before fading away into nothingness.

To have lain awake in that moment on a dark summer morning, wondering if his people had survived, in this very spot seemed a nightmare that would never end. The clap of thunder and the screams of his people as they escaped the hell of the fall of Gondolin.

To lay in death save him.


End file.
